Amor prohibido
by Vanessa Lenders
Summary: Noches de pasión entre el hijo de un duque y una chica misteriosa...Él la ama desesperadamente pero ella ya no está a su lado... ¿qué pasará?, ¿qué rumbo tomarán ahora sus vidas? UA - CAP.8
1. No me conoces

**"AMOR PROHIBIDO" **

**Capítulo I: "No me conoces"**

¿Cómo podría ser que ella lo hubiese olvidado? No entendía nada de nada, le había impresionado sobremanera todo lo que había acontecido hacía un par de días, pero lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora es que ya no sabía qué pensar.

- Esto es de locos. Voy a terminar volviéndome loco por su culpa –murmuraba molesto el muchacho.

Es que no era normal que de un día a otro ella se olvidase todo lo que habían vivido aquellos últimos días.

- OK, ella ha sido capaz de olvidarlo ¿pero cómo hago yo para olvidar? –con rabia e impotencia golpeó fuertemente la pared.

En su mente todo seguía estando muy reciente. Sin quererlo todas aquellas imágenes se fueron atravesando en su cabeza de nuevo.

**_·.·.·. FLASH-BACK ·.·.·._**

_Como todos los días, el joven había salido a caminar por los alrededores de su mansión, estaba un poco harto y aburrido de estar todo el día en la casa sin hacer nada. _

_A sus 24 años era un apuesto joven con muchas pretendientas, ya no sólo por su elegancia, su belleza…muchas de ellas lo querían porque provenía de una familia adinerada, y así, casándose con él tendrían la vida más que asegurada. Aquello de la alta aristocracia lo mataba, odiaba todas aquellas pamplinas de la sociedad en la que había nacido. Fiestas insulsas en las que su abuela y su padre invitaban a toda jovencita de buena familia para seguir ese linaje, esa sangre azul. _

_No había día en la que él no se sintiese fuera de lugar entre tanta tontería. _

_- Os preocupáis demasiado por el qué dirán –dijo un día a su abuela._

_Él se consideraba como un espíritu libre, pero sólo era un rebelde según palabras de la nobleza. Estaba harto que día a día lo estuviesen relacionando con alguna muchacha de buena familia. _

_- Cómo le gusta hablar a la gente sólo porque me han visto hablar con esas señoritas –se decía con fastidio, mientras llegaba a las caballerizas. - Eres el único que me entiende Nero –le hablaba a su caballo mientras le daba agua para beber y lo sacaba del establo. _

_El caballo relinchaba como si entendiese a su dueño y le diese su apoyo. _

_- Me gustaría saber qué pensaría toda esa gente cuando viese que hablo con mi caballo. Quizás piensen que soy un loco o algo por el estilo, pero nadie se atreve a decir nada malo del hijo del Duque Suou –resopló indignado. - Como extraño a mis amigos, si los tuviese aquí, tendría con quien hablar y quien me apoyase en mis decisiones. _

_Al poco tiempo se volvió a la mansión. De camino a su habitación se topó con el ama de llaves. Era una persona mayor, era quien lo había cuidado desde muy pequeño cuando su padre estaba ausente de la ciudad. La quería mucho, era la única persona que lo comprendía, con la única que podía hablar de todo. Ella conocía todos sus secretos, todos sus miedos y cuando hacía alguna trastada era ella quien, de pequeño, lo regañaba. La quería mucho. _

_- Shima, ¿sabe cuando volverán mi abuela y mi padre? _  
_- No lo sé con claridad joven, sólo han dicho que llegarían la semana que viene, pero no saben cuándo. Cuando tenga alguna noticia se la haré saber, no se preocupe. _  
_- Esperaré noticias de ellos. Muchas gracias –y con mucho cariño depositó un beso en la mejilla de la anciana. _

_Al entrar a su habitación se quedó inmóvil delante de aquella presencia que invadía su dormitorio. _

_- Disculpe señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? _

_La muchacha no le contestó, sólo se encaminó a su lado. _

_El joven la miró extrañado. La veía demasiado misteriosa, ¿o sólo eran imaginaciones suyas? Clavó sus violáceos ojos en su silueta. Era preciosa, eso no lo podía negar. Su largo y liso cabello castaño le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, tenía un bonito cuerpo con curvas deliciosas que se le notaban perfectamente bien y más con aquel vestido rosado ajustado que le llegaba un poco más por debajo de las rodillas. Su blanca piel daba un toque exquisito a su belleza. ¿Y qué decir de su rostro? En la vida había visto una carita angelical como aquella que tenía frente a sí. Y unos ojos oscuros que podía cautivar hasta al más ruin de los hombres. _

_Tragó saliva al verla tan cerca de él, a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia. _

_- No te conozco –dijo intentando calmarse un poco. - ¿Cómo te llamas? _  
_- Mi nombre es Haruhi Fujioka. Yo sí lo conozco señorito Suou. _  
_- No me conoces. ¿Cómo vas a conocerme? En la vida te he visto. _  
_- Puede que usted no me conozca, pero yo sí –continuó hablando. - En su última fiesta, aquí en la mansión. _  
_- Pues lamento mucho señorita Fujioka, pero no había ninguna muchacha con su nombre esa noche. _  
_- Eso fue porque no se acuerda, usted sólo tenía ojos para la señorita Tonnerre, ¿me equivoco? _

_Él le iba a contestar cuando ella de una manera muy sensual le puso un dedo sobre sus labios. Y sin más preámbulo lo empezó a besar con pasión. _

**_·.·.·. FIN FLASH-BACK ·.·.·._**

Sólo el recordarlo le empezaba a hacer estragos internos. Se tocó los labios como queriendo retener ese primer beso con aquella chica tan misteriosa que había entrado a su vida aún más misteriosamente.

**_·.·.·. FLASH-BACK ·.·.·.__  
_**_  
Aquella noche no habían pasado más allá de los besos y alguna que otra caricia. Ella se había ido, sin decir nada, dejándole con la miel en los labios, dejándole con ganas de más. Pero la noche siguiente la volvió a encontrar nuevamente en su alcoba. No hicieron falta presentaciones, ni saludos, ni nada. Solamente con la proximidad de sus cuerpos lo decían todo. _

_De pie, junto a la cama, ambos se besaban con más pasión y fogosidad con cada segundo que pasaba. _

_Sentían como las prendas les estorbaba y poco a poco se iban deshaciendo de ellas. Con ternura pero sin dejar de lado el fuego encendido de sus cuerpos, se recostaron en la cama, donde él le ofrecía dulces y tiernas caricias a las cuales ella le respondía ardientemente. _

**_·.·.·. FIN FLASH-BACK ·.·.·._**

Mil suspiros salían de su boca sin querer. Recordando cada episodio de aquella noche.

**_·.·.·. FLASH-BACK ·.·.·._**

_Así se estuvieron amando hasta el amanecer. En ese momento ella lo había dejado dormitando en la cama, mientras se vestía y salía de su habitación. _

_Las tres noches siguientes fueron tan apasionadas como la anterior. Esas veces él esperaba ansioso la llegada de la noche para volver a verla, para volver a sentirla, para volver a amarla… _

_La última noche, cuando estaban descansando, la chica le habló: _

_- Tamaki –le llamaba así por la confianza que ya se tenían._  
_- Dime –dijo cariñoso tocando su mejilla. _  
_- Quería pedirte una fotografía. _  
_- ¿Una fotografía? ¿Mía? –ella asintió. - ¿Para qué? _  
_- Para recordarte, y pensar en ti. _  
_- Deja que busque –se levantó, medio se vistió y se acercó a la cómoda buscando alguna fotografía suya reciente. - Ésta es de principios de año. _

_La castaña le sonrió seductoramente y le besó. Tamaki la conocía de muy poco tiempo, pero no pudo evitar sentir que aquel beso fuese un beso de despedida. Pero no quiso volver a pensar en ello, seguramente sólo era su imaginación, únicamente quería pasar el máximo de tiempo posible junto a su damisela, por lo que no la dejaba de observar el resto de la noche hasta que él también se quedó dormido. _

**_·.·.·. FIN FLASH-BACK ·.·.·._**

Al llegar a esa última escena, la rabia que sentía en aquel momento era equiparable a la furiosa tormenta que había iniciado hacía unos minutos en el lugar. No quería seguir recordando lo siguiente que había sucedido pero no pudo controlar los recuerdos…

**_·.·.·. FLASH-BACK ·.·.·._**

_La noche siguiente a la que ella le había pedido la foto, él estaba recostado en su cama, pensando en la muchacha. Pasaba el tiempo pero ella no llegaba. _

_Al rato escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación. _

_- ¡Pase! –exclamó. _  
_- Señorito Tamaki –era el ama de llaves. _  
_- Dígame Shima –le sonrió incorporándose en la cama. _  
_- Esta tarde llegó una carta de su abuela. _  
_- ¡Ah, eso! –dijo sin muchos ánimos. - ¿Y cuándo vuelve? –preguntó pero ni le interesaba mucho saberlo. _  
_- Llega mañana muy temprano. Tenga la carta –dijo entregándosela. - Quizás tenga algo más que decir. Que descanse. _  
_- Gracias. Igualmente. _

_El muchacho abrió la carta y empezó a leer. Su cara de disgusto lo decía todo. _

_- ¿Otra fiesta más? ¿Es que de verdad no se cansarán nunca de molestarme con esas cosas? Claro, y seguramente al día siguiente estará la gente pensando cosas que no son. Cómo me gustaría callarles la boca algún día. _

_Dejó de lado aquella carta y siguió esperando a la llegada de la doncella. Pero las horas pasaban y no llegaba. _

_Y así pasaron los siguientes días… Por las mañanas organizando una fiesta que ni por asomo quería que se celebrase, pero conocía a su abuela y sabía que no se podía escaquear. Por las tardes cuando veía algún hueco se libraba de todas aquellas tonterías y se alejaba de la mansión rumbo al pueblo o a cualquier otro lado donde no lo pudiesen reconocer. Y las noches…esas horas estaban vacías, sin su presencia, sin su compañía, noches frías y solitarias. _  
_  
**·.·.·. FIN FLASH-BACK ·.·.·.**_

- Estoy seguro que se olvidó de todo lo que hemos vivido. Es que no puede ser que no haya podido saber nada de ella en estos últimos días. Echo de menos su presencia en mi vida –se lamentaba.

Cuando por fin se iba a tranquilizar escuchó la puerta sacándolo finalmente de sus absurdos pensamientos y de sus tristes recuerdos. Se levantó y abrió personalmente la puerta.

- ¡Hola Shima! ¿Ha pasado algo?  
- Sí señorito, le va a encantar lo que le tengo que decir.  
- Dígame –le sonreía viéndola a la anciana sonreír.  
- Hay una persona abajo, esperándolo.

A Tamaki se le iluminó el rostro. Estaba seguro que podría tratarse de la muchacha por la que había suspirado las noches anteriores, pero le parecía raro ya que ella llegaba a la mansión sin que nadie la viese. Nadie sabía de su presencia aquellas noches excepto él…¿O tal vez estaba equivocado?

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

**...NOTAS DE AUTORA...**

_Tengo que aclarar una cosita... Este fic lo tengo escrito hace unos años y era con otros personajes (no es de otro fandom de anime ni manga ni mucho menos, es una historia que tenía escrita con unos cantantes que me gustan xD); pero como llevo estancada con el fic desde hace muchísimo tiempo, decidí, después de ver Ouran High School Host Club, escribir con estos personajes (aunque cambiaré muchas cosas seguramente)._

_La forma de ser de ellos cambiarán, digamos, bastante XD para darle más interés a la historia. Hubiese preferido poner sus carácteres como son en realidad pero bueno, eso quizás en algún otro fic que haga de este fandom (agora que empecé a leer el manga me ayudará más a comprender a los personajes y demás ^^)._

_Por otro lado, creo que este fic me vendrá bien, en estos momentos, estoy, digamos algo chof y me viene bien ponerme a escribir dramas...mientras no me venga mi inspiración para fics cómicos u_u_

_Este primer capítulo lo escribí basándome en la canción "No me conoces" de David Bustamante (es preciosa, la tenéis que oír ^^)._

_Para terminar y como siempre: Los personajes de Ouran High School Host Club pertenecen a su creadora Bisco Hatori._


	2. Dos amigos

**"AMOR PROHIBIDO" **

**Capítulo II: "Dos amigos"**

- ¿Le pasa algo señorito? –se preocupó la anciana.  
- ¿Eh? No, no, estoy perfectamente. Ya bajo ahora.

Como le había dicho a la mujer, bajó rápidamente a la planta baja de la mansión. Cuando al fin estaba frente a esa persona, los ojos se le abrieron desorbitadamente.

- Qué, ¿no me vas a saludar? ¿O es que después de tanto tiempo te has olvidado de tu mejor amigo?  
- Perdona, pero es que no te esperaba.  
- No, si eso ya lo veo.  
- La verdad es que te he echado de menos –afirmó acercándose a su amigo dándole un fuerte abrazo.  
- Yo también, este tiempo fuera no me ha ido como yo esperaba.  
- ¿Ah no? ¿Y eso? –dijo intrigante el rubio.  
- Eso te lo contaré más adelante.  
- ¿No habrás hecho alguna de las tuyas?, ¿eh Kyouya? –lo miró escudriñando su rostro a ver si conseguía sonsacarle algo.  
- ¿Cómo crees? A saber qué estarás pensando. Jajaja ahora en serio, tengo muchas cosas que contarte –le decía poniéndole una mano en su hombro.  
- Yo también tengo cosas que contarte –su cara no demostraba mucho entusiasmo.  
- Vaya, por la cara que pusiste… No me digas que al final tu abuela acabó por comprometerte con alguna doncella… Como el señorito no se decidía…jajaja.  
- No es gracioso Kyouya, de verdad, no es eso, es otra cosa que me tiene pensativo.  
- Por Dios, ahora sí me preocupaste Tamaki.  
- Señorito Suou ¿mando preparar ya la cena o esperará a su abuela y a su padre?  
- Shima, ya le he dicho que me llame Tamaki, delante de Kyouya lo puede hacer. Sobre la cena…sí, mándela preparar, mi abuela y mi padre no llegarán hasta de madrugada. Por cierto, ¿tú te quedas o te vuelves a ir? –se dirigió al moreno.  
- Yo vine para quedarme una buena temporada por estas tierras francesas, me cansé de dar tanta vuelta por el mundo jeje.  
- Perfecto. Shima ponga otro servicio más en la mesa para mi amigo.  
- Muy bien. Con permiso –dijo mientras iba retirándose.  
- Cuánto tiempo tenía de no verla, jeje me dio tanta alegría ver que aún sigue bien de salud…  
- Sí, yo aún me extraño cómo la mujer sigue así de saludable después de ser nuestra niñera cuando éramos pequeños. Por Dios Kyouya, éramos unos diablillos. Y míranos ahora –hablaba mirándose en un espejo de cuerpo entero en el salón.  
- Unos hombres hechos y derechos, en edad de casarse y tener hijos –lo decía medio en broma y medio enserio.

A Tamaki aquel comentario le tocó una fibra especial y suspiró como si añorase algo.

- Oye amigo, ese suspiro… ¿No estarás pensando de verdad en casarte y tener hijos con esa clase de doncellas insulsas de nuestra sociedad, no? –el silencio del rubio le decía mucho. - No puede ser que sea cierto.  
- No es lo que piensas Kyouya…En parte sí y en parte no. Pero ya te lo contaré. Ahora será mejor acompañarte a la habitación de huéspedes para dejar tus maletas e irnos a cenar.

Ninguno de los dos muchachos volvió a sacar ese tema.

Tamaki dejó en una de las habitaciones de invitados a su amigo, mientras acomodaba todas sus cosas.

- ¿Crees que me dé tiempo a darme un baño antes de ir a cenar? Lo necesito –rió el moreno.  
- Claro, ya sabes donde están las cosas ¿no? Jajaja ¿o ya te olvidaste?  
- Gracioso. Venga vete y déjame –le decía empujándolo fuera del dormitorio.  
- Lo que hay que aguantar.

En aquel instante se fue directo a su habitación. Como siempre al entrar, suspiró con los ojos cerrados intentando recordar, recordar cada momento vivido con ella en aquel dormitorio. Recordar su rostro, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, sus ojos, la suavidad de su cabello, la colonia floral tan simple pero tan embriagadora al mismo tiempo… El muchacho se preguntaba cuándo iba a ser el día en que la olvidase, el día en que ya no pululase por su mente…

- Va a ser imposible.  
- ¿Qué cosa va a ser imposible? –escuchó el rubio a sus espaldas.  
- Ah Kyouya eres tú. ¿Ya terminaste de ducharte? Qué rápido.  
- ¿Rápido? Tamaki que ya ha pasado media hora, a ti el tiempo se te pasa volando por lo visto.

Kyouya vio cómo se encontraba su mejor amigo… El moreno estaba seguro que Tamaki no estaba bien, quería ayudarlo, pero hasta que él no le contase algo no podía hacer nada.

- Bien, ¿vamos a cenar? Tengo un hambre… –cambiaba de tema para sacar a su amigo de sus cavilaciones.  
- Jajajaja veo que no has cambiado.  
- Uuf no, ya sabes que siempre he sido de buen comer.

Ambos bajaban las escaleras riéndose. Por fin estaban juntos después de tanto tiempo, echaban de menos las gansadas que hacían y tenían muchas cosas de que hablar.

A medio de la cena, una de las sirvientas se presentó en el comedor:

- Tiene una llamada señorito –dirigiéndose al rubio.  
- Muchas gracias, ahora vengo –y limpiándose la boca con el paño se levantó dejando a medias la comida. - Con permiso.

Cuando cogió el auricular y escuchó la voz que provenía del otro lado por poco no se le cortó la digestión.

- Hola Eclair, ¿qué deseas?  
- Uyy, parece que no tienes ganas de hablar con tu futura esposa.  
- Eclair, sabes tan bien como yo que no estamos comprometidos.  
- Ay qué tonto eres, si era una broma.  
- Sí bueno, ¿qué deseas? –volvió a preguntar.  
- Es para avisarte que mañana me voy a instalar en tu casa durante unos días.  
- ¿Instalarte? ¿Unos días? –la sangre se le estaba hirviendo dentro de sus venas. - ¿Por qué razón?  
- Es que mis papás se van un mes fuera y tu abuela me invitó a pasarme unos días por ahí… Además así la ayudo en la próxima fiesta.  
- ¿Pero hay más fiestas? –suspiraba resignado.  
- Sí, pero qué tontito… ¿No recuerdas siquiera tu cumpleaños? Bueno, amor, te dejo que necesito descansar para salir temprano de casa.  
- Hasta mañana –contestó cansado.

Mientras en el comedor.

- Señorito Ootori, me gustaría pedirle un pequeño favor –le hablaba el ama de llaves.  
- Sí, dígame Shima, por cierto, llámeme Kyouya –le guiñó el ojo.  
- Es que estoy preocupada por el señorito Tamaki.  
- ¿Pero porqué? ¿Le ha pasado algo?  
- Eso es lo que no sé… Él quizás piense que los demás no sabemos nada de lo que le pasa, pero yo lo conozco como si lo hubiese parido y sé que lleva unos días que lo está pasando realmente mal. Y no sé el motivo. ¿Podría usted hablar con él y ayudarlo?  
- Claro que sí, él es mi mejor amigo, haría por él cualquier cosa, ya lo sabe. Si quiere cuando sepa algo se lo cuento, a ver si entre los dos lo podemos ayudar.  
- No sabe cómo se lo agradezco, es algo que me está pesando mucho en el alma. Verlos a mis niños preocupados es algo que no puedo soportar –y un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la mujer.  
- Venga, no se preocupe Shima, todo va a estar bien –decía abrazándola y sacando un pañuelo de bolsillo para enjuagarle las lágrimas a la señora.

Al rato, cuando ambos ya estaban sentados de nuevo en sus respectivos lugares terminando de cenar, llegó Tamaki con una carita que parecía un poema.

- ¿Pasó algo Tamaki? ¿Quién era la llamada?  
- Era Eclair…dice que va a venir a pasarse unos días a casa mientras sus padres están fuera, que la abuela la ha invitado.  
- ¿Y esa chica quién es? –quiso saber su amigo.  
- La chica con la que quieren verme casado mi abuela y mi padre.  
- Vaya, creo que hay muchas cosas de las que hablar ¿no crees?  
- Ahora no tengo muchas ganas, lo siento Kyouya, Shima… Me voy a recostar no estoy de muy buen humor.

Su amigo y el ama de llaves lo veían marcharse. Se les notaban preocupados.

- Algo le pasa a mi niño, nunca ha estado tan decaído.  
- No se preocupe Shima, diga lo que diga, tengo que ir a hablar con él. No lo puedo dejar así.  
- Muchas gracias señorito Kyouya.  
- No tiene porqué dármelas, tengo que hacer algo por él, no puede seguir así. Con permiso.

Saliendo del comedor, rápidamente subió cada peldaño de las escaleras para llegar al dormitorio de su amigo. Tenía que hablar seriamente con él y saber qué le pasaba.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**... NOTAS DE AUTORA ...**

Perdón por la tardanza, me prometí que subiría un capítulo por semana (los miércoles a ser posible XD y ya estamos a jueves, chof xD). Seré más puntual cada semana, lo prometo ^^

Por otro lado, necesito un personaje para pareja de Takashi xD Seh, es que no se me ocurre nadie (y como sólo he visto el anime, no se me ocurre nadie para él xD) si alguien tiene un OC o así por ahí que le gustaría que lo emparejase con Takashi, yo encantada, pleaseeeee! Lo necesito cuanto antes, gracias ^^

_**LiL EmO****:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario =) Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, y bueno, espero que te siga gustando, wiiiii!_


	3. Confesiones

**"AMOR PROHIBIDO"**

**Capítulo III: "Confesiones"**

El rubio estaba recostado en la cama, pensativo. No sabía hacer otra cosa que pensar. En un momento se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, mirando a través de ella. En la oscuridad de la noche no divisaba nada en particular, lo único que iluminaba el lugar eran las estrellas en lo alto del firmamento.

Los incesantes golpeteos en la puerta lo despertaron. Se dirigió a ella y la abrió.

- Ah Kyouya, eres tú. Ya he dicho que no quería hablar, no estoy de humor –comentó dándole la espalda, volviendo a acostarse en la cama.  
- Pero mírate como estás. Ahí tirado en la cama, decaído, con un humor de perros, suspirando por simples comentarios con los que antiguamente te reirías. No te reconozco, ¿dónde está el Tamaki de toda la vida? –seguía Kyouya hablando, pero Tamaki hacía oídos sordos a lo que le decía. - Sé que algo te pasa, no me quieres decir y yo acepto tu silencio, pero si lo estás pasando mal me gustaría ayudarte, para eso estamos los amigos, en las buenas y en las malas. Aunque ya sabes que yo no solamente te considero mi mejor amigo, para mí eres como un hermano...como el hermano que nunca tuve y todo lo que has hecho siempre por mí no me llegará la vida para agradecértelo y lo sabes, por eso me gustaría ayudarte en lo que pueda. De verdad, confía en mí.

Tamaki seguía sin hablar, sin moverse, sólo respiraba y parpadeaba. No daba señales de querer abrir la boca.

- Mira que cuando quieres eres cabezota –sonrió. - Incluso más que yo jaja.

En ese momento Kyouya se acordó de lo que había ocurrido poco tiempo antes de que él se hubiese ido de viaje. Quizás no era el momento adecuado para hablarle de aquello y volver a abrirle una herida que no estaba seguro si ya había cicatrizado del todo. Pero visto a lo visto y que su amigo no hablaba, tenía que tomar medidas drásticas.

- Tamaki, no me digas que te está pasando de nuevo, que te has vuelto a enamorar.  
- ¿Porqué dices eso Kyouya? –se decidió por fin a hablar.  
- A ver, en todo este tiempo no sé qué te ha sucedido, pero espero que me lo cuentes… Antes de irme recuerdo que Elizabeth se había ido, te había dejado una nota diciéndote que se iba. Me dijiste que te habías enamorado de ella y fui testigo de lo mal que lo pasaste cuando te dejó. Y en aquel momento te encontrabas como lo estás ahora, ¿o me equivoco?  
- No, no te equivocas –contestó sin más al cabo de un par de minutos.  
- Entonces sí te volviste a enamorar.  
- Es un tanto complicado explicarlo Kyouya –expresó incorporándose y poniéndose de pie.  
- No te preocupes, tenemos toda la noche para hablar –le sonrió dándole apoyo moral para que continuase con su historia.  
- A ver, lo que pasó con Elizabeth y con Haruhi son dos historias completamente distintas.  
- Mmm, así que se llama Haruhi la muchacha.  
- Ahora sabrás lo que ocurrió hace unos días…

Durante unos largos minutos Tamaki le contaba a su mejor amigo todo lo que le había ocurrido con la chica en aquellas contadas ocasiones, noches apasionadas vividas junto a ella.

Mientras el rubio lo relataba, el moreno estaba muy sorprendido; era una historia un tanto complicada de creer. Pero conocía a su amigo, sabía cuándo Tamaki estaba de broma y cuándo hablaba en serio, y por cómo lo veía y cómo lo contaba, sabía que más real que aquello no había nada.

- Dios mío Tamaki, sólo fueron unas cuantas noches que pasaste con ella, solo sabes su nombre, nada más, y te enamoraste de ella –estaba sorprendido por todo lo que había escuchado.  
- Ya sé que es difícil de creer pero… Kyouya ¿alguna vez has creído en el amor a primera vista?

Ahora fue el turno del moreno quedarse callado. Aquella frase lo había dejado sin saber qué decir.

Ambos lo sabían todo del otro y Kyouya sabía perfectamente que aquella pregunta era una tipo retórica. Todo el mundo conocía lo picaflor que era y eso aún no lo había cambiado. Había dejado de lado esas conquistas por tiempo indefinido, ahora quería centrarse en otras cosas…

- Ya sabes cual es mi respuesta. Puedo entender por lo que has pasado, me puedo poner en tu lugar... pero creo que por mucho que quiera entender al cien por cien todo lo que me has contado no podré, hasta que no me haya pasado a mí, y dudo que a mí me pase, la verdad –sonrió. - Imagínate a mí enamorado de alguna doncella a primera vista. Además enamorarme de las doncellas de nuestra sociedad, mmm… –quedó pensativo un momento - como que no.  
- Jaja, en eso tienes toda la razón, pero no sé porqué me parece que Haruhi no es como las demás damas de la sociedad, creo más bien que su espíritu es como el nuestro, que no nos gustan las ataduras y esas cosas.  
- Sí, puede ser, por lo que me contaste también me dio esa impresión. Pero hay algo que no entendí de toda esta historia.  
- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó extrañado.  
- ¿Cómo sabes a ciencia cierta que ella te ha olvidado si no la has vuelto a ver?

Tamaki se quedó pensando en aquella pregunta.

- No sé, sólo me lo imagino.  
- Ay no, no, esto no puede ser ¿eh? Nada de imaginarse cosas que seguramente no son, se lo tienes que preguntar a ella directamente.  
- Sí claro, ni que fuese tan fácil –hablaba sarcásticamente. - A ver listillo, cómo lo voy a hacer ¿eh? Si no sé donde vive ni a que familia pertenece ni nada...como bien has dicho antes, sólo sé su nombre.  
- Ya, bueno, eso es cierto. ¿Pero cuándo algo ha sido imposible para los dos? Ahora no porque es muy tarde, pero mañana a primera hora te quiero ver preparado para salir a buscarla.  
- ¿Pero tú te has vuelto loco? –se aventuró a decirle.  
- Loco o no por lo menos es una idea y no hay que desaprovecharla, ¿o tú tienes otra mejor? –Tamaki negó silenciosamente. - ¿Ves? Pues eso…ahora descansaremos y mañana la vamos a buscar.

Ambos se despidieron y se acostaron en sus respectivas camas para dormir porque la mañana siguiente requeriría estar bien descansados para recorrer la villa en busca de aquella misteriosa muchacha.

Lo que ellos no sabían era lo que acarrearía todo aquello.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**...NOTAS DE AUTORA...**

El nombre de Elizabeth fue el que se me ocurrió primero xD jajaja pero bueno, que no tiene gran importancia para la historia.  
Sigo queriendo una chica para Mori (Takashi), si alguien quiere que ponga a alguno de sus personajes con él que me lo diga yaaaa, por favor xD Me urge muchísinermo, please.

_**Nuria:** Por fin ya le contó a su amigo porqué está así jajaja ay pobrecillo Tama-chan xD a ver si la encuentra ahora a la chica (por cierto, este fic estaba escrito con los chicos de Dnash ajajaja pero es que ya no me inspiran xD)._

_**Hermanita:** Jejeje, ahora ya sabes porqué te suena el fic, ya te comenté por teléfono jijiji. Aunque ahora estoy en Portugal, me las ingenié para subir nuevo capi jajajaja, no podía estar una semana sin subirlooooooo!_

_**Kenshasha:** Muchas gracias, me alegro que te esté gustando wiii! Espero que sea de tu agrado la continuación._


	4. La búsqueda

**"AMOR PROHIBIDO"**

**Capítulo IV: "La búsqueda" ******

Un nuevo día daba comienzo en la villa francesa donde residía la familia Suou.

Era muy temprano pero Kyouya ya llevaba como mínimo una hora despierto, tenía que pensar en lo que harían él y Tamaki nada más salir de la mansión: ¿por dónde empezarían a buscar? Eso era lo más importante, tenía que calcular exactamente todo lo que iban a hacer.

Después de todo ese tiempo pensando, salió de la habitación arreglado y aseado para ponerse rumbo a la habitación de Tamaki y salir a la búsqueda de la joven. Pero nada más salir de su habitación se topó con la abuela y el padre de su mejor amigo.

- Kyouya pero qué gusto verte por aquí.  
- ¡Buenos días señor duque!  
- Jaja tan educado como siempre –le dio un abrazo al joven. - Llámame Yuzuru.

Kyouya le sonrió respetuosamente.

- Señora –saludó a la abuela de su amigo tomando su mano y besándola gentilmente. El moreno sabía que ésta no era tan permisiva como el duque en tratarla de tú.

La señora no habló, sólo le hizo un gesto con la mano como saludo (bastante frío por cierto).

- Estoy encantado que estés de vuelta Kyouya –así se despidió el duque del muchacho, a lo que éste le volvió a ofrecer una franca sonrisa.

Cuando el joven los vio alejarse suspiró tranquilo, y siguió su camino en dirección al dormitorio de su amigo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Listo para ir a buscar al amor de tu vida? –sonrió divertido el moreno cuando Tamaki le abrió la puerta.  
- Tengo que confesar que… ¡estoy nervioso! Así que nada de chistecitos de los tuyos que nos conocemos.  
- No tienes porqué ponerte nervioso…jaja hoy te puedo asegurar que la encontraremos sí o SÍ. ¿Vamos no? –cuestionó fijándose que su amigo no ponía aún mucho de su parte.

Sin decir más, ambos jóvenes salieron a toda prisa, bajando las escaleras que daban al primer piso, mirando por todas partes para no encontrarse con los Suou para no tener que decirles a donde iban tan temprano.

Cuando iban a abrir la puerta principal, el ama de llaves se acercó a ellos.

- ¿No van a desayunar jovencitos? –quería regañarles pero se dio cuenta que ya no eran los mismos niños que cuidaba hacía unos cuantos años.  
- Lo siento Shima, pero tenemos prisa, y el tiempo apremia –le sonrió conciliadoramente Kyouya.  
- Ya desayunaremos algo en el pueblo, no se preocupe –habló rápidamente Tamaki al ver la preocupación en el rostro de la anciana.  
- Si es así. Está bien.  
- Ah, y otra cosa más Shima –se volvió de nuevo. - Si mi abuela pregunta por mí dígale que no sabe nada, y que no venimos a comer, quizás lleguemos un poco tarde.  
- Pero joven… –intentó protestar la mujer, pero el rubio ya había salido de la vivienda.  
- No se preocupe Shima, todo está bien, he hablado con él y sé qué es lo que le ocurre, y créame que a partir de hoy no será el mismo Tamaki de anoche –y antes de salir detrás de su amigo le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida.

La señora sólo le sonrió tiernamente. Cuando los vio alejarse, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a sus quehaceres. Los señores habían regresado a casa, y pronto había que empezar a arreglar la mansión para el acontecimiento más importante de todos los años: el cumpleaños del joven Suou.

En su rostro se dibujó una mueca preocupante…Quería advertirle a su niño lo que había acontecido anoche, porque por lo visto el jovencito se había olvidado. Sólo esperaba que aquel olvido no tuviese graves consecuencias para el rubio.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Ambos habían llegado al pueblo (sobra decir que los dos jóvenes vestían de paisanos para no ser reconocidos entre la multitud de sus habitantes. No era que no les gustase rodearse de la gente pueblerina, pero ese día tenían una importante misión y no podían pararse mucho tiempo en otros asuntos).

Después de desayunar iniciaron su búsqueda.

Recorrieron cada zona de la aldea, entraron en decenas de establecimientos preguntando por una chica, dándole la descripción lo más detalladamente posible… pero nada, nadie la conocía o al menos eso era lo que decían algunos, otros les contestaban que hacía tiempo no la veían por el pueblo que quizás se hubiese ido a vivir a otro lado.

- Te lo dije Kyouya, esto es imposible, jamás la encontraremos –dijo cabizbajo sentándose en el bordillo de una fuente.

Kyouya lo miraba, ¿cómo sería posible que sus intentos de encontrar a la muchacha fracasasen? Algo estaba yendo mal, lo intuía, ¿pero el qué?

- Tamaki, arriba ese ánimo hombre –infundiéndole valor. - Si no es hoy, la encontraremos mañana, no te preocupes. Pero la volverás a ver, confía en mí.  
- Gracias Kyouya, por estar en estos momentos a mi lado. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de esto. Con mi padre sabes que no puedo, y con mi abuela ya no te digo nada, como se entere de que estoy enamorado de una aldeana, no sé de qué sería capaz…aparte de que me casaría al día siguiente cuando se enterase.  
- Bueno ¿y si seguimos preguntando? No perdemos nada por intentarlo.  
- Sí claro, ¿a quién? Ya es casi de madrugada y ya no hay nadie por las calles.  
- ¿Y si le preguntamos a esa joven? –dijo señalándola, Tamaki sólo dio de hombros.

Cuando la jovencita caminaba delante de los dos, Kyouya se acercó.

- Disculpe –le hablaba tomándole de un brazo para que parase.  
- Sí, dígame joven. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?  
- Verá, es que estamos buscando a una muchacha que suponemos que vive en este pueblo. Algunos no la conocen, otros dicen que hace tiempo no la ven por las calles… Y necesitamos urgentemente encontrarla. ¿Nos podría ayudar?  
- Sí claro, con gusto, si puedo. Dígame como es la joven que están buscando.

Kyouya se separó un momento de ella y fue a llamar a su amigo.

- Mire señorita, la chica que estamos buscando es un poco más bajita que yo, de cabello castaño liso largo y… –en ese momento se calló.  
- ¿Y qué más? –preguntó la muchacha.  
- Tiene unos bellos ojos oscuros, de un color castaño brillante.

La muchacha se sorprendió, estaba segura de quién se trataba, pero si preguntaba por ella era porque él… no, no podía ser.

- ¿Y sabe como se llama esa joven? –cuestionó.  
- Sí, se llama Haruhi.  
- ¿Haruhi?  
- Ajá, ¿la conoce? Dígame que la conoce por el amor de Dios, por lo que más quiera, necesitamos encontrarla –Kyouya la tomó por los hombros zarandeándola levemente.  
- Es que sólo por un nombre y una descripción… ¿no saben algo más? ¿Un apellido?  
- No señorita, sólo sé lo que le dije. Nada más.  
- Entiendo, lo siento joven, no le puedo ayudar –decía con carita de pena.  
- Sí, entiendo, no se preocupe.

Ambos amigos la vieron alejarse. Ya no se podía hacer nada más, hicieron lo que habían podido y no pudieron ubicarla. Era una chica misteriosa y no solo ella, sino también su paradero.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó nerviosa la joven intentando incorporarse en la cama.  
- Haruhi acuéstate inmediatamente. Estás enferma, y no quiero que te pongas peor.  
- ¿Cómo no quieres que me ponga peor? Me estás diciendo que has estado hablando con el hijo del duque de Suou…no puede ser. No les habrás dicho donde vivo ¿verdad?  
- Claro que no, no te preocupes. Aunque no estoy segura que sea o no el hijo del duque.  
- Por la descripción estoy segura que sí es él, pero ¿qué querrá de mí?  
- No sé, ¿encontrarte? –hablaba sarcásticamente su amiga.  
- Pero ¿para qué?  
- Por lo que me contaste, digo yo que no se olvidó de ti.  
- Pero debería olvidarme.  
- ¿Pero porqué te tiene que olvidar? ¿Y tú lo tienes que olvidar a él? No te entiendo de verdad… Intento entenderte, de verdad que sí, pero no puedo. Él se ve que te ama, sino ¿tú crees que se molestaría en venir a buscarte? Y tú lo amas a él.  
- ¿Y qué con eso? Sólo el amor no vale para nada. Midori, nuestro amor, es un amor prohibido. No debimos enamorarnos.  
- Eso es culpa tuya –le regañó su amiga. - Perdona que te lo diga así pero tú tienes la culpa de todo, ¿por qué entonces te metiste en su habitación?  
- Es que yo… –su amiga la miraba esperando una respuesta convincente. - ¿Sabes qué? No te preocupes, yo misma volveré a verlo.  
- ¿Cuándo?  
- Muy pronto Midori muy, muy pronto.

****

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**...NOTAS DE AUTORA...**

Wiiiiii, ya tengo una chica para Takashi *o* Es Midori, un personaje creado por una chica (Kikata5) que he conocido en un foro en el que estoy y que le gusta Takashi ^^ (es el que faltaba para tener parejita xD).

_**Nuria:** Mi niña, ya está el capi IV jajajaja, wiii! Espero que te siga gustando! Siii, esos dos no se paran ante nada...la encontrarán seguro...o no? xD tacháaan, sigue leyendo futuros capítulos jejejeje. Qué mala soy xD_

_**Lil Emo:** Jejeje no te preocupes por los comentarios ^^ Yo pido perdón por el tiempo que llevo sin actualizar (tiene su explicación, vaya...jeje hace semanas que no he estado en casita y no he podido actualizar como es debido u_u). Muchas gracias por leerme y darme tu opinión =)_

_**Ahome23:** Muchas gracias, waaaaa, yo también he leído el manga completitooooo (qué lindooooo *o* ya quiero una segunda temporada de anime...jajaja estuvo buenísima la última parte del último capítulo, no sé si lo has leído aun...ajajajaja fue de risa, te lo juro, pobres Tamaki y Haruhi xD). Como has podido comprobar, al final puse un personaje de una chica que conozco para pareja de Mori jejeje xD (soy más bien de casi siempre usar algún que otro OC en mis fics XDDD aunque sé que eso a muchas personas no les gusta). Aiins, en fin xD_

Muchísimas gracias chicas por leerme y comentarme el fic. Besitoooooos!


	5. Nuevas visitas, 1ª parte

**"AMOR PROHIBIDO"**

******Capítulo V. "Nuevas visitas" (1ª parte)**

- Es la última vez que me dejo convencer para acompañarte a un bar. Si no supiese bien que querías ahogar tus penas –suspiró resignado, intentando abrir la puerta de la mansión.  
- ¿Ahogar? ¿Quién se ahogó? –preguntaba en voz alta, casi gritando. - La quierooooooooo la quierooooo, qué voy a hacer sin ellaaaaaa…  
- Por lo que más quieras Tamaki…cállate –le pedía Kyouya en voz baja.  
- ¡NO ME QUIERO CALLAR! ¿POR QUÉ ME TENGO QUE CALLAR? ¿AHORA TENGO QUE CALLAR LO QUE SIENTO POR ELLA? ¡NO-ME-DA-LA-GANAAAA!  
- _Ay Dios mío…como alguien en la mansión se despierte..._ –se decía para sí.

Como pudo, Kyouya hacía que el rubio bajase un poco su volumen de voz, pero no era suficiente; aún se seguía escuchando bastante.

- Cómo olvidarla…cómo olvidar ese perfume embriagador, esos ojos, su cuerpo…

Cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras para subir a las habitaciones, Kyouya se fijó en una persona que estaba bajando.

- _Genial_ –se dijo - _ahora alguien se ha despertado. Espero que sea Shima_ –pensaba para sí nervioso.

Pero aquella persona a su lado, en las escaleras, no era precisamente el ama de llaves.

La muchacha los vio y se puso del otro lado de Tamaki para ayudarlos a subir hasta la planta superior.

- Haruhi ¿eres tú? –preguntó en tono bajito Tamaki. - ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? –seguía hablando con la muchacha.  
- ¿Haruhi? –cuestionó su amigo sin entender.

En ese instante los tres llegaron al dormitorio del rubio. Entre Kyouya y aquella chica lo acostaron en la cama, donde calló profundamente dormido.

Al salir de la habitación, el joven se fijó en aquella chica que lo había acompañado. No le parecía que fuese Haruhi, o por lo menos la descripción que su amigo le daba de su amada y la de aquella muchacha… ¡eran muy diferentes! Ésta era morena, sí, pero con el cabello muy largo y rizado, no se pudo fijar en más rasgos porque no había mucha luz, sólo la que salía de la habitación enfrente a la suya.

- ¡Gracias! –exclamó él.

La chica hizo un leve gesto con su cabeza y se metió en su dormitorio cerrando la puerta.

- ¡Qué chica! –suspiró.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

A la mañana siguiente casi todos en la mansión se habían despertado, excepto él: el hijo del duque.

- ¡Qué dolor de cabeza! –se quejaba mientras entraba al baño. Allí se miró al espejo antes de asearse. - Vaya ojeras traigo. Quién me mandaría beber la botella entera.

En eso, recordó un remedio infalible que había preparado Shima. Se trataba de una suave crema hecha con productos naturales.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Mientras, en el comedor…

- Señorito Kyouya, ahora mando que le preparen el desayuno. ¿Desea algo en especial?  
- No, lo mismo de siempre estará bien Shima.

Entretanto el joven esperaba el desayuno, una persona hizo acto de presencia en la estancia.

- Buenos días –saludó amablemente.  
- Bue... –respondía Kyouya que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la presencia de la joven. - Buenos días –contestó al fin saliendo de su trance.  
- Jaja –rió con naturalidad la muchacha.  
- ¿Pasa algo? ¿He dicho algo gracioso? –enarcó la ceja interrogativamente.

Pero antes de que ella tuviese tiempo de contestarle, el ama de llaves entraba en ese momento con el desayuno del moreno.

- Muchas gracias Shima –respondió Kyouya cuando la señora le entregó la bandeja con los alimentos.  
- Mademoiselle Vanessa, buenos días. ¿Qué desea desayunar?  
- Muy buenos días Shima –sonrió alegremente a la anciana, dejando de mirar por primera vez en la mañana al joven Ootori. - Lo mismo que el señor estaría bien, gracias.

En todo el tiempo de espera, ninguno de los dos abrió la boca. Solo se miraban de vez en cuando. El moreno ponía demasiada atención a su taza de café, pero no probaba bocado de los alimentos.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorito? –preguntó preocupada la mujer. - Aquí tiene su desayuno mademoiselle.  
- Estoy bien Shima.  
- ¿De verdad? ¿Está usted seguro? –seguía con tono preocupado, al mismo tiempo que tocaba con su mano la frente de Kyouya. - Fiebre parece que no tiene.  
- Le he dicho que estoy bien, de verdad.

La muchacha miraba la escena divertida; todo hay que decirlo: se estaba aguantando por no reírse a carcajadas. Pero se puso seria cuando Kyouya la miró directamente a los ojos.

- Kyouya, me gustaría que después del desayuno vaya a dar un paseo con la señorita por los jardines de la mansión para que se distraiga.  
- Por mí no hay problema –y en ese momento volvió a mirarla.

La joven hizo un gesto asintiendo.

Al instante el moreno se bebió de un trago el café dejando intacto el resto del desayuno. Se acercó a la joven y le tendió la mano para irse al jardín.

- ¡Joveeeen! ¡Su desayuno! –exclamaba Shima.  
- ¡No tengo hambreeee! –vociferaba desde la puerta principal.  
- ¿Y esos gritos? Jaja ¿habré escuchado bien? ¿Kyouya sin hambre?  
- Buenos días joven.  
- Buenos días Shima. ¿Me puede traer un café bien cargado por favor? –pidió mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de croissant.  
- No hace falta que le pregunte cómo pasó la noche –lo miró la señora enternecida, justo después se fue a buscar lo que Tamaki le había pedido.  
- Tengo la cabeza que me va a estallar –murmuró tocándosela mostrando un gesto de debilidad en su rostro.  
- Creo joven, que debería ir a descansar hasta la hora de la comida.  
- Sí, estaba pensando en lo mismo. Eso haré. Por cierto Shima… ¿mi abuela y mi padre no están en la casa?  
- No señorito, su abuela salió muy temprano con la señorita Eclair a escoger los vestidos para el día de su cumpleaños, y su padre salió también hace una hora.  
- ¿Qué? ¿La señorita Eclair ha estado en casa? No lo sabía.  
- Sí Tamaki, se lo quería comentar anoche antes de que saliese de casa, pero no me hizo caso.  
- Muchas gracias Shima.

Sin decirle más subió hasta su habitación con su taza de café. La noticia de aquella nueva visita le destruyó todos sus esquemas mentales. Sólo esperaba que pudiese sobrevivir aquellos días viviendo bajo el mismo techo que aquella mujer. Sólo una persona le haría olvidar todo; pero no sabía nada de ella… Y aquello lo derrumbaba aún más.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**...NOTAS DE AUTORA...**

Vanessa es un personaje mío exclusivamente xD (jeje no puedo evitar ponerla en casi todos mis fics de los animes que me gustan muahahaha). Waaa, como me gusta Kyouya *babas*

_**Kitami:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, muchísisisimas gracias por tus reviews, me encanta que te esté gustando el fic ^^ Espero que te siga gustando con el paso de los capítulos =)_

_**Hermanita:** Jejeje no es Takeshi, es Takashi (jojojo es que con tantos nombres y tan parecidos...una se equivoca...verdad? XD). Con Haruhi no pasa nada, jeje es una simple gripe, la pobre...Aaargh esa abuela es malaaaaaaaaa, un bicho malooo, no me cae bieeeeeeen (jajaja como en el manga, pero al final me cayó bien y todo =P_

_**Nuria:** Jajajaja, que yo soy mala que te dejo con la intriga? Pues anda que tú bichaaaaaaaa! jajaja. Gracias a dios, en mis fics siempre triunfa el amor jojojo aunque los personajes pasan por cada una siempre...mis pobres xD_

_Muchísimas gracias chicas por leerme y comentarme el fic. Besitoooooos!_


	6. Nuevas visitas, 2ª parte

**"AMOR PROHIBIDO"**

**Capítulo V. "Nuevas visitas" (2ª parte)**

- Así que Vanessa, ¿no? –hablaba Kyouya paseando por los jardines junto a la chica.  
- Señorita, si no le importa –contestó poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos.  
- Está bien, señorita Vanessa.  
- ¿Cómo está su amigo? –preguntó queriendo saber la muchacha.  
- No lo sé, aún no le he ido a ver. Jaja, pero supongo que está bien.  
- Usted es un insensible, me parece a mí.  
- ¿Cómo dice? –preguntó sin entenderla.  
- Mejor: ¿CÓMO DICE USTED que su amigo está bien?  
- Lo conozco, sé que está bien.  
- Por lo que vi ayer, dudo que esté bien. No sé si usted sabe, pero nosotras las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido para esas cosas.  
- Feminista –masculló entre dientes el joven.  
- Mire, ¿sabe qué? No deseo hablar más con usted.

Y la joven siguió su camino de nuevo hacia la mansión; le había sacado de sus casillas haber hablado con aquel niñito de papá.

Vanessa siempre se preguntaba porqué los hombres que conocía eran todos iguales. En la sociedad en la que vivía, los hombres no tomaban en consideración lo que las mujeres opinaban. ¿Por eso las llamaban feministas cuando querían expresar su opinión? Pues vaya…

Tal era visible su enfado que casi no escuchaba que alguien le hablaba.

- Señorita Vanessa ¿está usted bien?  
- _Aparte de que el señorito Kyouya es un tipo como todos los de esta sociedad…_ –se respondía a sí misma.

La mujer iba a volver a preguntarle pero la joven le contestó:

- Estoy bien Shima –le ofreció una fingida sonrisa. - Supongo –murmuraba para sí misma subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

El ama de llaves entendía que algo había pasado o que estaba pasando, así que decidió salir de dudas lo antes posible.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

En el jardín…

Allí seguía Kyouya sentado en uno de los bancos junto a un rosal llorón. Pensaba, pensaba si en verdad él no era tan buen amigo como le había insinuado la morena.

Había hecho mal muchas cosas, y la peor había sido irse de viaje durante un año, después de que Elizabeth había abandonado a su amigo con una simple nota. Sabía que Tamaki estaba destrozado, pero necesitaba cambiar de aires, cambiar de vida. Como le sucedía a Tamaki: aquella sociedad no estaba hecha para él. Contrario a lo que la gente pensaba, él (Kyouya) no era nadie; así que por eso quizás nunca pudo integrarse del todo en la burguesía.

Aparte de todo eso, siempre había sido un joven alocado que había hecho siempre todo mal, un mujeriego (eso aún no sabía si lo había dejado atrás, en su pasado…un pasado que creía haberse quedado atrás desde su regreso a la villa de los Suou)… Siempre se metía en mil problemas...y todos tenían nombre propio, nombre de mujer, y lo que era peor: mujeres casadas, comprometidas. Pero aquello quería enterrarlo bien lejos y esperaba que así hubiese sido gracias a aquel viaje.

Y en todos esos problemas: ¿Quién había estado siempre a su lado? Él, Tamaki, su mejor amigo. Y cuando su amigo tenía un problema ¿dónde estaba él? Ahora sabía que el rubio tenía un enorme problema, y la noche anterior estuvo a su lado ayudándolo… Sabía que había hecho bien las cosas, pero que por desgracia no habían dado un resultado satisfactorio.

Y llegó aquella mujer que había hecho que por una vez, desde hacía mucho tiempo, pensase en lo que había pasado por su mente minutos antes.

- Kyouya ¿qué hace aquí tan pensativo? –le preguntó a su niño, sentándose a su lado haciendo que él girase a mirarla.  
- Shima, ¿usted cree que soy un mal amigo?  
- ¿Por qué pregunta eso joven? No me lo diga... la señorita Vanessa tiene algo que ver en esto ¿cierto? ¿Le ha dicho algo a la joven? –preguntó interesada, sabiendo como era el moreno.

Por la insistencia de la mujer, al final le terminó contando lo que habían hablado.

- ¿Cómo que la llamó feminista?  
- ¿Y qué tiene eso? –preguntó Kyouya arqueando una ceja.  
- Uf, como se nota que lleva todo este tiempo fuera...  
- ¿Pasó algo? –se preocupó en serio.  
- Nada grave, ya se acabará enterando si lo ve conveniente. Me voy, tengo que ver como va la comida –y antes de levantarse, le dio un beso en la frente a su niño, dejándolo, si cabe, aún más pensativo.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Era ya la hora del almuerzo…

- ¿Mi abuela y mi padre aún no han llegado? –preguntaba cuando entró al salón comedor.  
- No joven.  
- Muchas gracias –resopló como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima.  
- La señorita bajará en breves momentos a comer –apareció en el comedor una de las sirvientas.  
- Gracias Gabrielle –y con ello, la muchacha del servicio se retiró a la cocina.  
- ¿La señorita? ¿Eclair está aquí en la mansión? –preguntó con tono preocupante.  
- Jaja no, se trata de su prima, la señorita Vanessa.

Al terminar de pronunciar su nombre, hizo acto de presencia.

- Buenas tardes –saludó. Cuando se fijó en el joven Tamaki le preguntó: - ¿Está usted mejor? Al menos se le ve con mejor aspecto.  
- Ah, entonces usted es la joven de anoche.  
- Ajá –cuando ella afirmó, Tamaki la miró intranquilo. - No se preocupe, por mí ni mi prima ni su familia sabrán nada de lo acontecido.

Antes de que Tamaki le respondiese, llegó el ama de llaves.

- Parece que el joven Kyouya no quiere almorzar.  
- Vaya, al final este viaje de un año le hizo perder el apetito jaja –reía divertido pensando en la hora del desayuno.  
- Si no es molestia –dijo levantándose de su asiento - yo puedo ir a buscarlo. Le debo una disculpa.  
- ¿Y eso? –cuestionó curioso cuando la joven abandonó el comedor.

Su nana no dijo nada, sólo sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Quizás ahora iban a mejorar ciertas cosas.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

- Dije que no me apetecía comer Shima –contestaba cansado Kyouya al escuchar los golpes en la puerta de su habitación.  
- No soy Shima –dijo la joven entrando al dormitorio. - Le debo una disculpa.  
- ¿Por qué? –quiso saber el joven.  
- Por dejarlo solo por la mañana, con la palabra en la boca.  
- Yo también debo pedirle una disculpa y agradecerle –se sinceró el muchacho. - Gracias a usted, Vanessa, he pensado mucho en lo que me dijo.  
- No debería haberme hecho caso, yo digo muchas cosas sin pensar, soy muy impulsiva –sonrió avergonzada.  
- Pero igualmente me ha venido bien. Por otra parte ruego me disculpe por el comentario absurdo que he hecho en el jardín.  
- Le perdono con una condición.  
- ¿Cuál?  
- Que venga a comer, no puede estar tanto tiempo sin alimentarse.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

- Estoy agotada. No pensé que para comprar el bendito vestido fuese a haber tantos percances –durante todo el camino Eclair no hacía más que quejarse de lo ocurrido con su traje.  
- Los comerciantes de ahora no son los de antes –le contestaba la anciana.  
- No sé Shizue, creo que deberías cambiar de sastre –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.  
- Pierre lleve todas las compras a la habitación de mi madre, por favor –le pidió amablemente el duque.  
- Como usted ordene señor.

En ese momento los tres entraron al comedor, en unos minutos servirían la comida.

- Tamaki, amor. Cuánto tiempo sin verte –se acercó la muchacha a saludar a su prometido. No es que estuviesen comprometidos pero la chica así lo creía.  
- Eclair –la saludó muy fríamente.  
- ¿Qué pasa amorcito, no estás contento de verme?  
- No es eso, es que tengo un poco de hambre, sólo eso –cómo lo sacaba de sus casillas, no la soportaba.  
- ¿Vanessa aún no bajó?  
- Debe estar a punto de bajar señorita Eclair.  
- Da igual, la voy a buscar yo.

Cuando iba a subir las escaleras, se fijó en una escenita que no le estaba gustando para nada...

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**...NOTAS DE AUTORA...**

Creo que la abuela de Tamaki se llama Shizue (por una página de periódico que sale en el manga que viene ese nombre...) jeje espero no estar equivocada, si lo estoy y alguien lo sabe, que me diga, please ^^

_**Nuria:** Aiii pobre de mi rubito Tamaki todo borrachito, por amor, pobre u_u (síii miooooooooo xD aunque adoro al moreno, al rubio también ajajaja...todos para mí jiji). Sii, triunfará el amor, después de...uuuf muchas cosas que van a pasar con todos los personajes XDDD jejeje._

_**Hermanita:** Jaja, sí, es que con tantos personajes y con nombres tan parecidos entre unos fandoms y otros... Waaa, esa abuela es malvadaaaaaaaa u_u aunque en el manga me acabó cayendo bien al final, bueno, me daba penita la mujer, pero en fin...eso no quita que hubiese sido demasiado mala con el nieto T_T Espero que sí y Kyouya se haya encandilado con Vane jajaja *babas*_

_Muchísimas gracias mis corazones, os quieroooooooo!_


	7. Preparativos de cumpleaños

**"AMOR PROHIBIDO"**

**Capítulo VI. "Preparativos de cumpleaños"**

Eclair se fijó en una pareja que estaba bajando las escaleras. Eran su prima y el mejor amigo de su "prometido".

Le estaban entrando unos celos de ver a su prima tan sonriente con aquel chico… Y no era porque a ella le gustase Kyouya, nada que ver, sino que por mucho que hiciese o dijese Tamaki jamás le haría caso. Pero eso no le importaba, ya vería qué haría para molestarlos… Si ella no era feliz ¡nadie lo iba a ser!

- Primita –decía con una sonrisa de hipócrita dirigiéndose a la morena - te estaba buscando para ir a comer.  
- Sí, disculpa, sólo fui a buscar al joven, ya estábamos de camino.

La rubia se dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al salón-comedor, dejando a un Kyouya un tanto ofuscado por la forma de ser de aquella joven. Los dos se miraron, y Vanessa le dio a entender que ella era siempre así…

La comida se hizo un tanto pesada, si no fuese por algunas palabras que se dirigían Kyouya y el señor Duque, y entre Kyouya y Vanessa… Shima se limitaba a observar de vez en cuando a los presentes y su experiencia trabajando tantos años en aquella mansión era una ayuda para entender cómo se sentían… ¡Los conocía tan bien!

Tamaki casi ni había probado bocado de los alimentos que había en su plato, y por mucho que quisiese escaquearse e ir a refugiarse en su habitación sabía que le iba a ser imposible. Menos mal que aparte de Shima y la nueva muchacha nadie más sabía de su escapada la noche anterior, llegaba a enterarse su abuela y se armaba una buena. ¡Cuánto había deseado toda su vida no haber nacido en esa vida aristócrata!

Su falta de apetito era nada más y nada menos provocado por lo pesada que se podía poner Eclair ¡aún más si cabe! No hacía más que mirarlo y hablarle, mientras él ni caso que le hacía… Miraba a su abuela y a la joven, estaba aborrecido de tener que hacer tanto teatro barato para contentar a la anciana. Y claro, como él era un caballero no iba a contestarle de mala manera, así que por esa razón se aguantaba todo lo que le molestaba.

Las conversaciones entre Kyouya y el padre de su mejor amigo era lo que hacía la velada un tanto más confortable. Kyouya contaba las batallitas de su viaje por toda Europa, ¡claro! exceptuando alguna que otra cosilla… La joven se divertía muchísimo con él y de verdad que cada vez se arrepentía más de lo que le había dicho aquella mañana, aunque se habían pedido mutuamente perdón, creía que no era suficiente.

Por supuesto que Shima sacaba sus propias conclusiones, y nunca se equivocaba con todo lo que pensaba. Pero daría tiempo al tiempo a todos los habitantes, al final todo tomaría un rumbo parecido al que ella tenía en mente ¿o quizás no?

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

- No puedo creer en mi mala suerte –murmuraba fastidiado el joven en el gran salón mirando, perdido, al exterior.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por lo de la chica misteriosa?, ¿porque tienes que aguantar a la queridísima de Eclair en tu casa todos estos días hasta que sus padres regresen de viaje?, ¿porque…?  
- ¡Calla que ya te entendí! ¡Aún te parecerá poco lo que me está pasando!  
- Perdona, era sólo para aliviarte un poco de la tensión del momento…  
- No, si mucha ayuda no me estás prestando.

En la mansión sólo estaban ellos y los criados que estaban siendo supervisados por Shima en los preparativos del próximo cumpleaños del joven de la familia. Vanessa, Eclair y Shizue habían salido de compras y el duque se encontraba en su habitación arreglando algunos asuntos pendientes, mientras Kyouya le hacía compañía a su amigo para no dejarlo solo en todo aquel atolladero.

- Señorito Tamaki, ha llegado la modista para tomarte las medidas para el traje –habló Shima entrando e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los chicos.  
- ¡Muchas gracias! Dígale que espere en la sala de costura por favor.

Cuando el rubio se hubo marchado, Shima y Kyouya estaban hablando sobre un asunto muy delicado.

- Entonces ¿usted cree que estará? No sé, tengo muy pocas esperanzas.  
- Créeme, es el acontecimiento del año, en toda la villa estos días no se habla de otra cosa. Estará, no se preocupe…estoy segura de ello.  
- Confiemos en que así sea.

Al rato llegó Tamaki, y ambos dejaron su conversación.

- Mmm, ¿de qué hablaban?  
- No, de nada importante.  
- ¿No me digan que tienen secretos conmigo? –los miró alzando una ceja interrogativamente.  
- ¿Cómo crees? A ver, no creo que el tema te interese mucho…aquí Shima me estaba comentando sobre los manjares de tu fiesta, ¿cierto?  
- El señorito tiene razón –dijo antes de salir del salón, dejando a sus dos niños conversando.  
- Sí, tienes razón, no me interesa.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Mientras en otra parte de la villa, dos jóvenes hablaban de un tema un tanto complicado.

- Pero… cuando me dijiste que lo harías pronto, no pensaba justamente en eso. ¿Estás segura que ese día será el más apropiado para volver a verlo?  
- Anda Midori, ¿qué problema le ves? –decía restándole importancia al asunto.  
- ¿Que qué problema le veo? Muchos Haru, muchos… Entre ellos el que sepan de tu existencia ¿sabes? Me preocupa que acaben sabiendo quien eres en realidad.  
- Ya sabes que eso es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos.  
- Piensa antes de hablar, por favor. ¿Tú sabes lo que eso podría ocasionar?  
- Perfectamente…  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Lo que siento por él es más fuerte al miedo de que me descubran, ¿me entiendes?  
- Supongo que sí, pero…  
- Si no va a pasar nada de verdad, prometido. Además… –decía con la mirada perdida por la ventana de la habitación - después de eso, lo único que me quedará son solo sus recuerdos, nada más…  
- No me estarás diciendo que… –estaba muy preocupada por todo, pero más por aquello; vio como su amiga derramaba una lágrima…y sabía que estaba decidida a hacerlo. - Haruhi por favor, no le puedes hacer eso a él, y mucho menos a ti. Si de verdad lo amas…es que no te entiendo.  
- Lo mejor es no entender nada. En unos días volveré a estar con él y después, de nuevo volveré a salir de su vida… Tan rápido como entré, saldré –decía decidida aunque su corazón se estuviese desgarrando en mil pedazos sólo de pensarlo siquiera.

Su amiga no dijo más, la conocía, y sabía que por mucho que le insistiese, ella no iba a cambiar de opinión. Era demasiado cabezota pero la quería y estaría a su lado en todo momento.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

En la mansión, cada hora que pasaba más caos se generaba: que si los aperitivos de la fiesta, que si los adornos, la vajilla, los arreglos… Todo le estaba dando demasiado dolor de cabeza al joven cumpleañero. No sabía como iba a soportar todo aquello, ¡y pensar que aún faltaban dos días más para que todo terminase! Se iba a volver loco por momentos…

El desayuno, la comida y la cena, y por las noches, eran los únicos momentos del día en que todo se calmaba un poco.

Ese día, mientras todos cenaban…

- Señora Shizue, me gustaría comentarle un asunto sobre los preparativos de la fiesta.  
- Dígame Shima –respondió la señora duquesa mientras se limpiaba la boca con su servilleta.  
- Verá, estos últimos dos días que restan vamos a necesitar más gente para que todo esté impecable y salga todo bien.  
- Entiendo, pues encárguese usted de contratar a quien haga falta.

Después de esa escueta conversación, siguieron cenando y a descansar para que la mañana siguiente bien temprano siguieran con lo que faltaba.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

A la mañana siguiente, Midori bajaba a hacer la compra diaria.

- Buenos días señora Potter –saludaba gentilmente la joven, como siempre.  
- Muy buenos días hija ¿qué tal sigue la muchachita?  
- ¿Haru? Pues mucho mejor, ya no tiene fiebre pero la dejé descansando…aunque como es tan cabezota quería ya salir de casa jeje. Bueno, hasta mañana –le sonrió.

Pero cuando iba a salir por la puerta se fijó en un pequeño papel que había pegado en la puerta del establecimiento.

- ¿Y esto?  
- Ah, sí, ha venido el ama de llaves de los duques, parece ser que necesitan más personal durante estos días, por lo del aniversario de su hijo.  
- Ahm, entiendo.

Y sin decir más, se despidió de nuevo, pero con algo en mente.

- _Intentaré ver qué puedo hacer… Pero se lo tendré que comentar a Haruhi, conociéndola no estará muy de acuerdo, pero ya la convenceré jeje_ –sonreía mientras pensaba que esa era una gran oportunidad para conseguir alguna que otra información antes de que su amiga pisase de nuevo el suelo de la mansión.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**...NOTAS DE AUTORA...**

Bueno, Eclair en realidad no es rubia totalmente, más bien tiene el cabello entre castaño clarito y rubio, pero bueno, yo la pongo rubia que me es más fácil xDD jeje.

_**Nuria:** Jojojo pues que sepas que este fic siempre lo dejo intrigante al final de cada capi, jojojo como has podido comprobar y como seguirás comprobando más adelante =) Qué bicheja soy, siiii! Jajaja a todo esto me tengo que poner al día con más capis que cuando me dé cuenta se acabaron los que tengo escritos xD jajaja y no quiero pasarme años sin actualizar de nuevo._

_**Hermanita:** Siii Kyouya es como un ángel *o* Es de lo mejorcito que hay, más lindo él ^^ (eso sí...porque no lo has visto en el anime jajaja porque tiene un lado "oscuro" jajaja muy calculador el chico xD pero para nada malo, que conste, sólo que le gusta sacar provecho de las situaciones para la ganancia del club xD). Jajaja, síi, sabía lo que significaba Eclair porque un día antes lo leí en una web jajaja, buenísimo hermanita, siempre pensamos lo mismo xD_

_Muchísimas gracias mis corazones, os quieroooooooo!_


	8. Amigos por aquí, sirvientes por allá

**"AMOR PROHIBIDO"**

**Capítulo VII. "Amigos por aquí, sirvientes por allá"**

Y en la mansión seguían con caos y más caos día y noche.

Vanessa y Kyouya conversaban a menudo cada vez que podían escabullirse de todo.

Tamaki no corría la misma suerte. Si estar todos los días entre adornos, prisas…todo por su cumpleaños, peor iba a ser aquel día. Puesto que la duquesa no podía salir con Eclair de nuevo de compras, le había pedido a su nieto que fuese él quien acompañase a la rubia.

- _¡Qué cruz!_ –pensaba el rubio mientras escuchaba los chillidos de la chica al tiempo que hablaba.  
- Amor, ¿me estás escuchando?  
- Sí, sí, claro –no estaba por la labor de aguantarla.  
- ¿Entonces? ¿Te gusta más este conjunto de joyas o éste otro? –preguntaba al tiempo que las mostraba.  
- Éste –dijo por decir.

En ese momento vio pasar por la calle de enfrente a una joven muy conocida.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? –le agarró fuertemente el brazo para que no se escapase.  
- _¡Maldición!_ –algo le decía que aquella muchacha era la misma que estaba buscando desde hacía unos días.

Cuando salieron de la joyería, miró por todos lados a ver si volvía a toparse con ella, pero nada, todos los esfuerzos fueron inútiles… y si ya de por sí no soportaba a aquella mujer que tenía a su lado, a partir de aquel momento no sabía si empezar a odiarla.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

- Haruhi ¿qué te pasa? Te noto agitada. Te subió la temperatura –hablaba preocupada su amiga tocándole su frente. - Sabía que no debías salir aún de casa.  
- Estoy bien, es solo que… –hablaba rápidamente mientras entraba a la cocina.  
- Ven, siéntate y cuéntame qué ha pasado –pidió quitándole las bolsas que llevaba en sus manos.  
- Lo he visto… a Tamaki.  
- ¿Y estás nerviosa por eso?  
- Es que no estaba sólo. Sé que me vio, e iba a venir detrás de mí, pero me apresuré en llegar.  
- Pero hija mía debías haber hablado con él.  
- ¿Pero no te digo que no estaba sólo?  
- Y eso también te preocupa –no hacía falta que su amiga le contestase porque sabía lo que sentía. - Hablando de esa familia…hay algo que no te conté –murmuró sacando un papel de entre sus ropas.  
- ¿Y esto? –lo cogió para disponerse a leer. - ¿Estás pensando en ir?  
- Quería decírtelo antes de decidir nada.  
- Reconozco que eso sería de gran ayuda…

Seguía pensando si darle carta blanca a lo que Midori quería hacer, y respirando profundamente se decidió.

- Está bien. Puedes presentarte mañana a primera hora, cuanto más temprano mejor. Sé que igual irías aunque no te diese mi consentimiento.  
- Me conoces bien jajaja.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Y el día siguiente llegó. Desde muy temprano, el barullo se dejaba oír en todos los rincones de la mansión: desde la cocina pasando por el salón hasta la planta superior en las habitaciones.

Tamaki tenía la cabeza hecha un bombo, la noche anterior, cuando ya todos descansaban, tenía la tentación de beber para olvidar aquel horrible día, pero se lo pensó y decidió que solamente hablaría con alguien para desahogarse y allí estaba Kyouya, quien, como su mejor amigo que era, lo escuchó y aunque no podía hacer mucho, le dio todo su apoyo y comprensión.

Ese instante en que se levantaba el rubio, sentía como si hubiese bebido…se sentía pésimo y pensar que el día siguiente iba a ser su aniversario; recordaba que ese día iba a ser más movido que los anteriores.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Mientras, en la planta baja, cierta joven hacía acto de presencia frente a las puertas de la casona. Veía como gente entraba y salía con prisa, cargando, llevando, trayendo paquetes, bolsas, etc….  
En la tienda, la señora Potter le había explicado que tenía que hablar con el ama de llaves de la familia para que le diesen el trabajo, pero aunque intentaba preguntar a alguien por la señora, nadie parecía escucharla.

El jaleo seguía tanto dentro como fuera de la casa, y ella tuvo que apartarse para dejar pasar a las personas que estaban cumpliendo con su trabajo. Hasta que sin darse cuenta, chocó contra alguien:

- Cuánto lo siento –se disculpaba.  
- No se preocupe –le respondió gentilmente el joven que se hallaba tras ella. - Me llamo Adrién, mucho gusto –extendió su mano saludándola. - ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?  
- Mucho gusto Adrián –respondió. - Mire, es que vengo a solicitar trabajo y me gustaría ver al ama de llaves, si no es inconveniente.  
- Por supuesto que no lo es, sígame la llevaré con ella, y por favor tráteme de tú –le sonrió.  
- Con la condición de que hagas lo mismo.

Entraron sin mucha dificultad hasta el comedor, donde Shima estaba disponiendo todo para el desayuno.

- Señora Shima, la señorita... –en eso se calló porque no sabía su nombre.  
- Buenos días, me llamo Midori, y vengo por un anuncio de que buscaban más gente para servir en la mansión por unos días.  
- Si no te importa Midori, podrías servirles el desayuno a los duques y a los señoritos e invitados, por el momento.  
- Por supuesto, no hay inconveniente –y dirigiéndose al joven. - Muchas gracias por la ayuda Adrián.  
- Mi nombre es Adrién, pero no te preocupes –dijo antes de salir de la estancia segundos después de que ella le contestase con una sonrisa.

Todo fue viento en popa hasta que los cuatro jóvenes bajaron a desayunar. Los primeros en hacerlo fueron Kyouya y Vanessa, venían conversando animadamente, cuando él se fijó en la chica que estaba disponiendo la mesa del comedor.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó su acompañante al ver que Kyouya no le estaba atendiendo, y vio lo que le estaba distrayendo: ¿una sirvienta? Volvió a mirarlo y pudo darse cuenta de la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios.

Midori lo reconoció, y sin decir nada les sirvió el desayuno. Al poco rato bajaron Tamaki y la inseparable Eclair. El joven también se sorprendió de que la chica estuviese trabajando en la mansión pero no le dio tanta importancia como se la había dado su amigo.

A la joven morena le gustó muy poco la atención que le ponía Kyouya a una simple sirvienta,… algo ocurría.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

La tarde fue igual de estresante para todos, con algún que otro cambio: Vanessa y Kyouya, desde el momento del desayuno no se habían vuelto a ver, ella lo estaba evitando pero ¿porqué?

Todos los habitantes de la casa (tanto dueños como sirvientes) se fueron a descansar ya entrada la madrugada.  
Midori seguía limpiando un poco las estancias, aunque Shima le había dicho que podía ir a dormirse, que terminarían a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando por fin se disponía a irse a dormir, escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta principal. Midori, un poco asombrada por la hora, y la única que seguía despierta, fue a abrir.

- Buenas noches –la joven se quedó asombrada al ver al nuevo visitante. - Perdón por la demora; soy amigo de la familia Suou, me llamo Takashi Morinozuka.

Ella había escuchado una conversación aquella tarde, de que vendría un nuevo invitado que se quedaría un par de días, así que supuso que se trataba de él.

La nueva sirvienta lo acompañó hasta una de las habitaciones de invitados; ya conocía la casa así que no se le hizo complicado el recorrido. Después de enseñarle el cuarto, volvieron a bajar, ella hacia su dormitorio y él a buscar sus equipajes.

Se tumbó en la cama al tiempo que resoplaba y se le escapó un suspiro sin querer; estaba agotada.

La fiesta se avecinaba movidita, y nadie sabía cuán cierto resultaba aquella afirmación.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**...NOTAS DE AUTORA...**

Jajaja el título de este capítulo me da risa...jajaja yo y mis títulos (aún no entiendo como tengo un fic tan largo 15 capítulos y sin terminar xD cada uno con un título, jajaja con lo mal que se me dan los títulos ¬¬).

Wiii, ya apareció Takashi *o* Weaaaaaaah! Me encantaaaaaaa =)

_**Hermanita: **Si, esa Eclair, es una maldita! La odiooooooooo ¬¬ La conversación entre Shima y Kyouya pues bueno...si es algo que hablan sin tener a Tamaki delante sólo pueden hablar de una personita jejeje. Aún hay fic para rato, tengo hasta el capi 15 pero bueno xD jejeje luego ya veremos como puedo ir actualizando jejeje._

_**Nuria:** Aaargh asquerosa Eclair, creo que acabaremos montando un club anti-Eclair, no la soporto por favor ¬¬ Pues sigue la intriga chiquitina jejeje._

_Besitos a las doss! ^^_


	9. Antesala a la fiesta

**"AMOR PROHIBIDO"**

**Capítulo VIII. "Antesala a la fiesta"**

Los habitantes de la mansión estaban despiertos desde bien temprano por diferentes motivos: unos por el trabajo que aún debían desempeñar, que aunque no era nada ya comparado con las anteriores jornadas, había que rematar y dejar todo impecable; otros no habían podido pegar ojo con lo que podría ocurrir aquel día, cada uno pensando en lo que la fiesta le depararía, y mil razones más que intranquilizaban a los huéspedes.

El momento conmovedor del día, antes de la ansiada celebración, fue sin duda aquel reencuentro de viejos amigos. Hacía tantos años que Kyouya y Tamaki no tenían noticias de Takashi, que se asombraron de verlo en el comedor a la hora del desayuno.

Dejaron las conversaciones para más tarde puesto que festejado e invitados debían vestirse y acicalarse para el evento.

Cada una de las chicas subió a sus respectivas habitaciones, tenían el tiempo justo para arreglarse.

Vanessa se miró al espejo pero no le convencía mucho aquel vestido…no sabía porqué, pero no lo veía adecuado. Echó un vistazo al reloj que había sobre la cómoda de su habitación, no le daría tiempo de cambiarse, así que ya todo daba igual…sólo deseaba que esa fiesta terminase en seguida.

. . . . .

En la habitación de al lado, se encontraba Eclair, quien ya estaba vestida, sólo se estaba retocando un poco el maquillaje.

Se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía dentro de su armario y estaba satisfecha con el resultado. Sabía que esa noche Tamaki no se negaría a estar con ella.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

En cuanto a los chicos…

Ahí estaba Kyouya "peleándose" con su armario para ver qué se pondría. No estaba dispuesto a emperifollarse más de la cuenta, pero era el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo y no iba a ponerse lo primero que encontrase.

Al fin se decidió por un traje color beige que le sentaba de maravilla, y una camisa marrón haciendo juego con su oscura mirada.

. . . . .

En la habitación del joven Suou, Tamaki tuvo que hacer llamar a su padre, quería que le diese el visto bueno, y de paso que le hiciese el nudo de la corbata.

- Hijo mío, te noto nervioso –comentó el señor duque conteniendo sus ganas de reír.  
- Eso no es cierto padre.  
- ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué no puedes hacer un simple nudo de corbata? –sonrió.

El rubio cayó pesadamente en la cama. Sentado, posó sus manos sobre su cabeza como si estuviese desesperado.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –se preocupó en serio su padre.  
- Son tantas cosas... –resoplaba profundamente.  
- ¿Eclair? –podía haberse ahorrado preguntarle, sabía muy bien que era por aquella mujer que su único hijo se sentía así.  
- No solo ella, es otra cosa la que también me tiene pensativo –levantó la vista hacia su progenitor que lo miraba interesado. - Es algo que no me gustaría comentar, por ahora.

El hombre mayor no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a ayudarlo con el molesto nudo.

Antes de abandonar la estancia, le ofreció una sonrisa alentadora a su hijo, y poniendo su mano derecha sobre su hombro, le dijo:

- Ten fe, todo saldrá bien esta noche. Estoy seguro que todo lo que puedas desear en este día se realizará tarde o temprano. Ya es hora de que seas feliz.

Salió de la habitación dejando al joven más tranquilo, las palabras de su progenitor siempre eran un buen aliciente en momentos tormentosos.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Takashi, luego de arreglarse, mandó llamar a Shima para que lo ayudase en un tema un tanto delicado.

- Déjelo en mis manos señorito.  
- Ay Shima, ¡qué haría yo sin usted! –le comentaba, dejando la habitación, sonriendo ampliamente.

Al salir al pasillo se topó con sus amigos. Veía en ellos miradas inquisitivas y entendía qué era lo que querían saber sin que le hubiesen preguntado.

- Chicos, creo que no es momento de contar nada…

Vanessa y Eclair venían caminando hacia ellos.

- Los invitados deben estar por llegar.  
- ¿Veis cómo no era el momento? –sonrió tranquilo Takashi; no estaba preparado para recordar asuntos de su pasado que aún lo atormentaban, pero tenía que reconocer que pese a lo mal que lo había pasado, no olvidaba agradecer todos los días de su vida lo que había conseguido en aquellos últimos años.

Todos bajaron hasta la planta baja donde, en el gran salón, se celebraría el aniversario. Con paso más pausado, Takashi bajaba las amplias escalinatas.

Desde el ángulo del comedor, alguien lo observaba descender…  
Portaba con elegancia aquel terno negro que combinaba con una camisa gris oscura, la cual hacía juego con su mirada grisácea. La noche anterior pudo contemplar sus hermosos ojos pero también había captado una sombra que oscurecía su alma… ¡y quién sabe si su corazón!

Despertó del escrutinio que le estaba haciendo al joven a lo lejos, y se sorprendió. Desechó lo que tenía en mente y se giró, volviendo a la cocina; pero era tan curiosa que no se podía negar a sí misma que le encantaría conocerlo más detenidamente.

Kyouya aún seguía sin saber qué le pasaba a Vanessa para que siguiera evitándolo. ¿Le había hecho mal alguno? Si así fuese lo recordaría… ¡Qué raro le parecía su comportamiento!

Vanessa, seguía junto a su prima, no había querido acercarse a Kyouya en todo el día de ayer y el de hoy; pero no podía negar lo evidente, y es que el joven se veía demasiado atractivo. ¿Por qué le había molestado el comportamiento de Kyouya con respecto a la nueva sirvienta?

Sus confusos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la llegada de los primeros invitados.

- ¡Felicidades viejo amigo! –saludó enérgico el joven que entraba con elegancia en el hall de la mansión.

Takashi; quien ya se había unido al grupo, Tamaki y Kyouya se quedaron anonadados, mirándose los unos a los otros, mirando a la persona que había llegado, sin poder creer que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, los cuatro amigos estaban juntos.

- ¡Kaoru! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! –le devolvió el saludo Tamaki, acercándose a él y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Ambos rubios siguieron al festejado. Se habían echado tanto de menos… era increíble cómo después de tantos años volvían a juntarse.

- Chicos –anunció el recién llegado - quiero presentaros a alguien.

Al término de sus palabras, se escuchó una pequeña vocecita:

- ¡Papaaaa!

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos; no se esperaban semejante sorpresa.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**...NOTAS DE AUTORA...**

A ver a ver qué puedo decir de este capítulo...poco a poco van apareciendo más personajes ^^ Esta vez ha aparecido Kaoru en escena jeje, supongo que a Hikaru también lo pondré, pero más adelante xD Además recordad que este es un fic de Universo Alterno, por lo que las relaciones de los personajes pueden cambiar jejeje.

_**Hermanita: **Sí, pobrecillo mi Tama-chan *o* Por poco se encuentra con Haruhi ^^ Sip hermanita, Midori y Takashi es la pareja nueva =) de la que comenté jeje. Wiiii, ya sabes que yo no soy feliz si no emparejo a todo el mundo =P Sipi, 15 capis, jaja, estoy lokaaaaaa, lo sé, lo sé xD Y te comento que este fic iba a ser un one-shot y mira en qué me encuentro ahora jajaja. Espero poder tener imaginación para lo que venga después del capi 15, más o menos la historia ya la tenía armada en mi cabeza pero...bueno, digamos que ahora con los personajes de Ouran me es mucho más fácil seguirlo con nuevas escenas y más dramas jejeje._

_**Nuria:** Me encantó tu "intriga por aquí, intriga por allá" jijiji te quedó geniaaaaaaaal! xDD Pronto, pronto se van a ver, wiiiiiii! Ya verás, no os voy a defraudar ^^ Kyouyaaaaaa...aaahh babas, a ver como acaba esa historia xDDD_

_Besitos a las doss! ^^_


End file.
